


coming home

by flirtingwithtrackers



Series: home is where the orgasms are [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtingwithtrackers/pseuds/flirtingwithtrackers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>companion piece to 'finally home'</p>
<p>clarke comes home in a good mood and gives bell a blowjob</p>
            </blockquote>





	coming home

**Author's Note:**

> yES THE TITLE IS A DIRTY INNUENDO, FIGHT ME
> 
> for the lovely [halemaliia](http://halemaliia.tumblr.com) :))
> 
> hope you all enjoy!!

High off of good news and the hazelnut frappuccino she had on the train home, Clarke is smiling widely as she opens the front door. She quickly kicks off her heels and places her things in a chair at the kitchen table. Bellamy looks over the back of couch, a soft smile on his face.

“Hey there,” he says as he watches her all but skip over the couch he’s currently sitting on. He’s been grading papers at the coffee table all afternoon, essays upon essays scattered around him.

She doesn’t respond, only taking the paper from his hands as she straddles him, knees settling on both sides of his hips. She brings both hands up to cradle his cheeks, kissing him square on the lips. He laughs underneath her, kissing her back with his smile.

“Good day?” he asks, sounding amused.

“A very good day.” She punctuates her reply with another kiss.

Bellamy brings his hands to the sides of her thighs, rucking up her skirt to touch the soft skin. Their kiss deepens until Clarke is grinding in his lap, her hips moving over his until he groans. Her breasts are pressed against his chest, her fingers curling into the hair at the nape of his neck. Bellamy moves to lay her down on the couch, but she stops him. He frowns when she pulls away from him and she just laughs.

Clarke climbs off his lap, standing between his knees in front of the couch. She grins playfully as she pulls off her blouse, leaving her dark blue skirt on. Bellamy watches in admiration, hands reaching out for her on instinct. She gives him a wicked smirk as she drops to her knees.

Small hands push his knees apart, making room for her in the v of his thighs. He groans, low from the back of his throat, when her hands rub up his thighs. She palms his bulge, her lip caught between her teeth. Bellamy can’t look away from her face, watching her reaction as he hardens under her ministrations. Her eyes don’t stray from his lap as she runs a fingernail over the fabric, making him squirm.

She finally looks up at him as she unbuttons his jeans, her lips stretching into a dangerously slow grin when he lets out a shaky breath. She slides the zipper down leisurely, delighting in the quiet clicking sound it makes.

A pathetic moan falls from his mouth when she grabs his cock over his boxer briefs. Her thumb rubs over the material as she feels him, how firm he is under her touch. She pulls at the elastic of his boxers, tugging it down until she can wrap a hand around him. He’s warm under her touch and his hips cant forward slightly. 

Clarke’s mouth falls open, her lips wet, as she looks at the bead of precum at his slit. She quickly runs her thumb over his tip, smearing the wetness down his shaft. Her hand grips firmly around the base as she leans forward. She looks up at him again, her lips poised above him, her hot breath fanning over his sensitive head. His eyes are dark and his breathing is labored. A pleasant tingle buzzes under her skin at the feeling of control as she realizes the effect she has over him.

She presses a kiss to the tip, letting her tongue sweep over it between her lips. Bellamy whimpers, making Clarke smirk as she looks up at him through her eyelashes with not-so-innocent eyes. She licks a broad stripe up his shaft, from base to tip, as he watches mesmerized. With one last lick up, she puts her lips around the head of his cock, swirling her tongue around him. Her tongue flicks back and forth across the tiny slit as her hand grips tighter around his base, making his hips shift towards her.

She pulls back to spit on her hand. Leaning back in to kiss his tip, her hand strokes up down the length of his shaft. He’s thick under her touch and she moans against him as desire settles low in her abdomen. Tucking a few stray curls behind her ear, Clarke moves closer until the tops of her thighs are up against the worn material of the couch. 

Bellamy’s hands are clenched into fists, pressed into the cushions of the couch in an effort to not to put a hand on her head, to let her do as she pleases. She sees them tremble as she takes him into her mouth. She grabs one of his hands, gently opening his fist to move it to the back of her head. His fingers automatically tangle into her hair, keeping it back and away from her face.

“Be gentle,” she whispers, her lips just touching his shaft.

He drags his nails along the base of her neck lightly as she lowers over him again. Her cheeks hollow as she sucks him, her tongue pulsing up and down against the underside of his cock. She bobs her head as far down his shaft as she can, her hand reaching under to fondle his balls. He groans above her, his fingers tightening in her hair.

“Fuck,” he breathes out. His voice is wrecked and low, and Clarke sucks harder as her thighs clench, panties already wet.

Bellamy thrusts up into her mouth, cursing. She looks up to find him looking apologetic, and she releases him with an obscene pop. He’s cursing under his breath again soon enough when her hand wraps around him snugly, stroking up and down his cock. She nuzzles his tip with a smug smile, looking right at him with her big baby blues. He closes his eyes in bliss when she circles the rim of the head with her tongue. 

She finds a good rhythm, her tongue circling him in time to the pump of his cock in her fist. He’s muttering under his breath— _just like that_ ,  _you’re perfect_  and a few  _good girl_ ’s—his fingers no longer curled into her head. His hand just rests at the back of her neck, keeping her in place. 

“Fuck,  _fuck_. I’m gonna—”

Clarke opens her mouth, her tongue almost touching his tip as her hand never ceases, continuing to jack him off. His head falls back against the couch as he comes. She quickly swallows what’s on her tongue, her hands falling away from him as she sits back on her heels. He watches through hooded eyes as she wipes her mouth with the back on her hand, smiling at him, extremely pleased with herself.

He takes a few moments to catch his breath.

“So a  _very_  good day, huh?” Bellamy says, his eyebrow quirked in amusement.

Clarke just laughs, moving to stand in front of him, still cradled in between his thighs. She can feel her own arousal, excitement thrumming through her veins. She licks her lips absentmindedly, tasting him. 

“Okay, give me fifteen minutes and I’ll make your day even better.” 

She tilts her head to the side in amused disbelief, a smirk on her lips.

“Alright, twenty,” Bellamy amends, huffing. 

Clarke moves forward quickly to press a firm kiss to his lips before walking away. She tosses her bra behind her as she undresses in the hallway on the way to their bedroom.

He groans before following shortly behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> come cry with me on [tumblr](http://keywordlydia.tumblr.com) :))


End file.
